Poudlard ou la dure loi de la Postadolescence
by Normah Jean
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Liliane Arnault - 18 ans, qui décide de poursuivre ses études dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard.   Que se passera-t-il lorsque son chemin croisera de certains - Weasley ?   résumé plus complet à l'intérieur
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé**

Liliane Arnault a 18 ans lorsqu'elle décide de poursuivre ses études dans la prestigieuse école qu'est Poudlard. A ses yeux doublement plus prestigieuse encore, puisqu'elle lui permet de faire table-rase du passé et de tout recommencer à zéro. Elle rencontre alors Abigail, Rose et William Weasley, ainsi que – ne l'oublions pas, Peter Pevensie. Quatre personnages, quatre jeunes « adultes » aux caractères si différents des uns des autres qu'ils lui donneront bien du fil à retordre en cette année 0, qu'elle espérait pourtant sans encombre.

**Info sur l'histoire**

Univers d'Harry Potter, incluant des personnages d'autres romans – pour le fun. Ici pas de magie, Poudlard est un collège-lycée/classe prépa ordinaires et nos héros ont entre 17/19 ans. Ces derniers sont:

les descendances des Weasley: Abigail ( fille de Percy, en 1ere année de prépa Lettres ), William (fils de George , en 1ere année de prépa Physique-chimie ) et Rose (fille de Ron et Hermione, en 7e année – terminale )

Peter Pevensie, 1ere année de prépa Lettres

Liliane Arnault, 1ere année de prépa Physique-chimie, OC

Je mentionnerai bien sûr d'autres personnages comme James et Albus Potter, Edmund Pevensie, mais ils restent secondaire. Je crois que c'est tout en ce qui concerne le placement de l'histoire, si vous avez des questions, posez les dans les reviews ;)

**Disclaimers**

Univers Harry Potter: J.K. Rowling

Univers Eragon: C. Paolini

Univers Narnia: C.S. Lewis

Univers Twilight: S. Meyer

**Note de l'auteur**

Premier chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Sans retenue ! En tout cas j'espère que ce sera plutôt positif parce que j'ai tellement peaufiner ce texte... Et le pire c'est que je suis toujours pas contente ! Dur dur...

**Chapitre 1**

**Liliane**

J'aimerais beaucoup me décrire comme forte et insensible. Jeune fille qui a grandi trop vite, rendue mature trop tôt, par le manque d'intérêt que ses parents lui ont porté.  
Mais cela aurait été faux: je suis tout le contraire. Je ne suis pas faible, non, plutôt incapable de surmonter quelque acte d'affection que ce soit. Car si la première partie n'est pas vraie, il n'en va pas de même pour la deuxième. J'ai en effet, grandi sans la moindre attention de la part de ceux, que l'on se doit d'appeler 'parents'. A tel point, qu'aujourd'hui, 31 août et veille de la rentrée, je suis sur le point de prendre le train en partance pour l'Ecosse. J'habite- habitais, à Paris.  
On pourrait croire que ce soit mes parents qui m'aient obligé à partir étudier, dans l'école aussi prestigieuse qu'est Poudlard, ne voulant que le meilleur pour leur petite fille.  
Non.  
Ça c'était le cas de ma sœur Armande, un gramme de matière grise dans le ciboulot et partie à la Sorbonne. Pistonnée bien sûr. C'est que je la plaindrais, presque.  
Non, je suis plutôt partie de moi-même: je ne pouvais plus voir mes parents m'ignorer à ce point. Se sentir inutile n'est jamais très agréable.  
Depuis que j'ai compris que je n'étais qu'un pion pour ma famille -qui au mieux, trouverait une petite place dans l'entreprise familiale, à savoir la boite de cosmétiques Arnault, vingt-troisième plus grande fortune de France- j'ai travaillé aussi dur que j'ai pu. Certes je me suis exclue de toute vie sociale, mais la seule pensée qu'un jour je partirais loin d'eux, loin de tout ce que j'ai méprisé -et méprise encore, m'a aidé à y arriver. De toutes façons, le mot 'ami', ne voulant pas dire grand chose dans mon monde, je n'avais pas grands choses à perdre. Alors j'ai travaillé comme une dingue, pour d'abord, prouver ce que je valais, et ensuite, échapper à l'emprise familiale. Je n'avais aucune envie que l'on contrôle ma vie. Il fallait que je prenne du recul. Et Poudlard, ne pouvait que m'aider.

**William**

J'étais habitué à être en retard: c'était un peu la marque de fabrique _by Weasley_. Mais là, cette année on s'était surpassé: à cinq minutes du départ du train, nous étions encore tous sur le parking. Tout le monde courrait: papa et maman, les grands-parents, les oncles, les tantes, les cousins, les cousines et moi, la famille quoi.  
Oh bien sûr, nous savions pertinemment qu'on nous attendrait: représentant une proportion assez importante des élèves de Poudlard, notre absence dans le train serait quasi- immanquable. Et aussi parce qu'on était un peu, les fauteurs de trouble.  
Mais nous courrions quand même.  
Parce qu'il était de convenance de courir quand on était en retard.  
Parce que les mères pouvaient être assez impressionnantes quand elles étaient énervées.  
(Oui soit-disant, on ne s'était: pas lever assez tôt, et c'était _notre_ faute. Moi, je vous dit, si j'étais un adulte, je prendrais l'entière responsabilité d'avoir mis mes enfants en retard. Oui, je suis un honnête homme, et ça se voit. )  
Et aussi parce que nous n'étions pas les maîtres du monde, et que nous n'avions pas à faire attendre tout le monde à cause de nous.  
(Menacés avec des bâtons par vos mères, je dois dire que vous retenez la leçon. Oui, on y a tous eu le droit, à cette scène épique. C'est la tradition numéro 2)

Enfin, j'ai quand même beaucoup de respect pour mes parents, les petits chanceux. Plus sérieusement, selon moi, ils faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour nous élever et je les admirais pour ça. Pour eux, le plus important était de nous avoir fait comprendre que l'on pouvait entretenir une relation sur un fond de camaraderie, tout en étant respectueux. Et en ce sens, je pense qu'ils avaient plutôt bien réussi notre éducation. En toute objectivité bien sûr.  
(Bon après, il est vrai que nous écopions de pas mal de retenues à l'année mais, que voulez-vous, ça c'était dans les gènes.  
Et, on ne peux _rien_ contre la génétique...)

**Liliane**

Je n'étais donc pas forte et insensible, Dorota me l'avais prouvé encore une fois en m'enveloppant dans un de ces câlins dont on ne peut se défaire, même s'il vous coupe la respiration et vous broie les côtes. (surtout s'il vous broie les côtes)  
Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais dire ?  
Dorota étais la seule personne à m'avoir accompagnée à la gare de Londres alors que nous habitions Paris, qu'il fallait qu'elle reprenne l'avion toute seule, et qu'elle détestait ça. Et que tout ça n'était même pas stipuler dans son contrat de travail.  
Alors au moment de la quitter, au moment de monter dans le train, j'ai montrer encore une fois que je n'étais pas une fille forte. Et j'ai pleuré. Beaucoup.

**William**

_« Fred, à toi maintenant » Nous étions devant le grand portail rouge qui menait à la voie 9 ¾ et maman tenait absolument à nous faire passer un par un; allez savoir pourquoi, mais même si elle n'était pas une mère-poule, nous perdre dans la foule était sa hantise. Et comme cela avait déjà fait plusieurs fois l'objet de ses cauchemars, il valait mieux pour nous, ne pas rigoler avec ça. (Chacun son truc, moi j'étais poursuivi par des guimauves géantes qui avaient le visage d'Olivier Junior Dubois.)_

« Fred, c'est pas moi, moi c'est William » s'indigna faussement mon jumeau qui voulait faire une petite blague. Et oui, l'humour était un trait fort chez nous. « Franchement, tu crois que c'est digne d'une mère de confondre ses enfants ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis William ? »

« Désolée, mon chéri » Maman me fit signe de passer à mon tour puis, soupirant un peu trop bruyamment pour que cela puisse paraître vrai, dit « Si je continue à vous confondre comme ça, il va falloir que vous vous mettiez à porter les pulls que mamie Molly vous a tricoté, pour m'aider à vous différencier!»

« . Très. Drôle. En fait je plaisantais, moi c'est Fred »

« Je sais idiot » S'esclaffa notre mère. Je ris aussi, il s'était fait avoir, encore une fois. « Tu es aussi inclus dans le ' vous mettrez les pulls de mamie Molly' Will , alors tu ferais mieux de te taire »

Ce fut au tour de mon frère de se moquer.

« Dépêchez-vous maintenant, vous allez être encore plus en retard que vous ne l'êtes déjà! »

Je sursautai et passai le portail rouge.

C'était l'année dernière. Je soupirais, ce genre de scène, le classique du classique, ne se reproduirait plus. Fred avait choisi de perpétuer la tradition et de travailler dans le magasin familiale avec papa. Il ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard pour sa classe préparatoire, ce que moi j'avais fait.

Nous étions arrivés sur le quais 9 3/4.

**Liliane**

Dans le train, l'ambiance était à la fête: les plus petits courraient un peu partout, dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit où ils s'installeraient tranquillement, à l'abri des plus grands.  
Les plus grands se déplaçaient de compartiments en compartiments et cherchaient des têtes qui pourraient leur être familières.  
Poudlard était comme une grande famille, on faisait son collège à Poudlard, son lycée à Poudlard, sa classe prépa à Poudlard. Par conséquent, les étrangers -comme moi, étaient plutôt rares.  
Je finis par trouver un compartiment où je pourrais m'installer et fermai la porte derrière moi. Après avoir coincé mes valises dans le filet à bagages, je m'assis sur la banquette et appuya mon front contre la vitre: sur le quais, une famille de retardataires se hâtaient vers le train. Les enfants à peine entrés que ce dernier commença à bouger: nous quittâmes peu à peu la gare de Londres, sous les yeux inquiets des parents, qu'on entendait -même à travers la vitre- souhaiter des 'bons trimestres' à leurs enfants. L'inquiétude disparue et l'enthousiasme reprit sa place, des bras se tendirent et bientôt ils se balançaient dans un méli-mélo de grands geste. Je calais mon manteau derrière ma tête et trouvais une position à peu près confortable, pour finir par fermer les yeux: avec le stress, je n'avais pas dormi la nuit dernière et à présent j'étais épuisée.

**William**

Pour une fois, le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard se fit d'une lenteur effarante. Et Dubois, y était _grandement_ pour quelque chose -amis, je pèse mes mots: il avait passé des heures, et des heures, et des heures et ENCORE des heures, à parler de son stage de football en Allemagne qui (soit-disant) lui aurait permis de se perfectionner, _non seulement_ au foot, mais aussi en allemand.  
« Je suis capable de tenir une conversation entière vous savez ! » qu'il disait.  
'Danke Schön ' par-ci, 'Kartoffeln' par là, ça n'arrêtait pas ! Il casait des mots allemands dans toutes ses phrases ! Le pire de tout ça, était de loin le fait que Lulu l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention et rigolait à la moindre blague. Qu'elle soit drôle, ou pas. Et je voterais plutôt pour le, _ou pas._  
« Pourquoi le _Krokodil_ traverse-t-il la route ? Bah pour aller de l'autre côté ! » Voyez un peu le tableau.

C'était l'enfer ! _Hölle_ !

« Salut tout le monde ! » Albus entra finalement dans le compartiment et je ne fus jamais aussi content de le voir car la minute qui suivit son arrivée Olivier Junior Dubois arrêta ENFIN de parler! (pour un dixième de secondes, mais c'est déjà ça )(franchement, pour que _William Fred Weasley_ veuille le silence, c'est qu'il y a un problème quelque part, non ?) (d'habitude, je fais TOUT pour casser le silence ! ) (Et, madame-monsieur, c'est un euphémisme )

Enfin, c'était, le pa-ra-dis ! _PARADIES_ !

« Comment ça va Albus ? » Demanda Lulu en souriant; Lulu était magnifique quand elle souriait. On aurait dit qu'elle illuminait le monde quand elle le faisait. A ces moments là, j'avais juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la garder pour toujours. Oui je pouvais être un grand sentimental dans l'âme.

Tout d'un coup, Lulu se leva et se dirigea vers moi en souriant. Elle souriait toujours. Bien sûr, il fallu que je fasse ce que toute personne -pleine de bon sens- aurait faite à ma place et je lui retournai son sourire. Mais bientôt, mes lèvres s'affaissèrent: je me rendis compte qu'elle venait juste chercher son sac, rangé dans le filet à bagages, au-dessus de ma tête. Et moi qui croyais qu'elle voulait parler avec moi... Comment disaient les allemands déjà ? Ah oui: _Wirklich Phan-tas-ti-che_.  
(Oui, même William Weasley pouvait parler allemand. Et en bonus, lui au moins, savait être ironique -en plus de faire des blagues _subtiles..._ )

(...)

Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi Lulu a choisi de préférer Dubois à moi: après tout, moi aussi je jouais au foot et étais plutôt populaire. J'avais même de très beaux cheveux - si ça pouvait aider. Et puis, en toute honnêteté, j'étais quand même beaucoup plus drôle que lui.(Enfin, après, c'est à vous de voir mais ce n'était pas moi qui faisait des blagues sur les crocodiles qui traversaient les rues, Sarah Croche ou Sandra Macouettemepique. )

« Tu es au courant pour le foot ? » me demanda Albus sur le ton de la confidence après s'être assis à côté de moi. Il devait vouloir me dire quelque chose mais sembler hésiter en regardant dans la direction d' Olivier Junior Delaforêt (ça, c'était de la blague, de _la vrai_ ).  
« Viens » dis-je alors en lui désignant le couloir. James nous suivit et nous laissâmes Dubois amuser Lulu avec ses blagues d'allemandes en délire qui criait « _Wuuurst_! ». Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'intéressait pas mais presque. Très peu pour moi, merci. Même si j'aimais beaucoup Lulu, il y avait des limites à tout; et supporter Olivier Dubois, rien qu'_une_ minute de plus, en était une.

Une fois dans le couloir, nous commençâmes à marcher et Albus ne daigna prononcer un mot qu'après s'être acheter des réglisses auprès de la-grosse-dame-rose-au-cadis-à-friandises (sinon, son prénom c'est Candice ):  
« Humpf- Mmm- Apparemment, les profs voudraient nous faire commen_ch_er le tournoi d'Poudlard dès la rentrée-mm »  
« Mais ils sont fous ! » S'exclama James -au taquet oui- « On sera même pas entraînés ! »  
« Attends Attends... le tournoi d'Poudlard _ch_era pas très important _ch_ette année- » continua pourtant Albus (avec beaucoup de classe cela va sans dire... )  
« Comment ça _pas très important_ ! C'est l'évènement de- »  
« James, laisse le finir » dis-je en coupant mon cousin. Il s'emballait toujours un peu trop une fois le sujet _foot_ lancé.  
«La coupe d' Poudlard nous _ch_ervira de qualifica_ch_ions pour la coupe Inter-ly_ch_ées: on _ch_oichira ceux qui auront _ch_oué le mieux pendant le tournoi du ly_ch_ée et avec eux, on formera une équipe qui représentera l'école »  
« Non ? Pas possible ! » James et moi se regardâmes tout excités: j'étais à deux doigts de le prendre dans mes bras. (A deux doigts )  
« _Chi_ ! » Albus commença à sautiller (Il nous proposa _enfin_ des réglisses.)

(...)

Nous étions en train de danser la macarena ou la salsa, à moins que ce ne soit le tango, quand le préfet-en-chef, Peter Pevensie arriva. Ses bras étaient chargés de feuilles et il souriait lui aussi:  
« Je vois que vous êtes au courant pour la coupe Inter-lycées»  
« Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Oh Oh Oui ! Taratatatata ! Oh oui !- » Qu'est ce que je disais ? La machine _James Potter_ était lancée... Impossible de la désamorcer. (Oui, il se pourrait que j'ai une légère tendance à l'éxagération. )  
« James, STOP» Je tapotai l'épaule de mon cousin, complètement barge -et je suis sympa là. Il ne se calma que cinq _bonnes_ minutes après. (ce qui voulait dire le double en langage _William Weasley_ )  
« Tenez les gars, je suis passé par le wagon des profs et ils m'ont donné ça: les dates et les horaires des matchs, ainsi que les compositions des équipes» dit finalement Pevensie après que nous ayons calmé le monstre qui avait recommencé à s'agiter. (DAMNED)  
« Me-Merci Peter » murmura James en acceptant les feuilles qu'on lui tendait. Ses yeux brillaient et on aurait dit que c'était un gamin de cinq ans, qui était sur le point de fêter son anniversaire à McDonald (ou de recevoir une boîte de Petits Poneys pailletés, tout dépend de la personnalité ).  
«Au fait, apparemment il y aurait une nouvelle et McGo m'a demandé de m'occuper d'elle, vous l'auriez pas vue par hasard ? » demanda enfin Peter.

Et là, ce fut le gros blanc.  
Parce que personne n'en avait entendu parler.

**Liliane**

Force m'était de constater que je n'étais plus seule dans le compartiment: des voix étouffées mais fébriles tranchaient avec l'atmosphère austère de cet espace confiné. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi, cinq minutes, trente minutes, deux heures ? Qui sait. Mes paupières mis-closes m'empêchaient de discerner grand chose du paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre, mais je pouvais au moins apercevoir le soleil, clairement à son zénith: le voyage était donc loin d'être fini.

« Chut! Vous l'avez réveillée, abrutis! » Je fus contrainte d'ouvrir les yeux, faire semblant de dormir ne servirait à rien, et je ne voulais surtout pas passer pour une asociale. Pas le premier jour du moins. Retrouvant une position assise, je fis connaissance avec la fille assise en face de moi. Elle devait avoir mon âge, voire plus.

De grands yeux noirs, une peau mate -sans doute due au bronzage vacancier-, des fossettes, un sourire éclatant qui faisait pétiller son regard déjà plein de malice, des cheveux auburn et soyeux qui retombaient élégamment sur des épaules dont la courbe était parfaitement dessinée: elle se présenta comme Rose. Rose Weasley.  
« Je suis désolée, si nous t'avons réveillée, ce n'était pas volontaire » Mon regard se posa alors sur la deuxième fille qui venait de parler. Assise aux côté de Rose, elle était son exact opposé. Et pourtant, les deux anglaises semblaient se compléter. Bleus océans, c'était ses yeux; la rougeur de ses lèvres tranchaient sur la pâleur de sa peau sans imperfection; des boucles blondes, couleur du blé, encadraient son visage léger et cascadaient dans son dos. Poupée de porcelaine. Malgré tout cela, il émanait d'elle une autorité naturelle qui contrastait avec son physique angélique.

Je remarquais ensuite le garçon -un peu plus à l'écart, dans l'ombre du compartiment que le soleil n'arrivait pas à dorer de ses rayons, même en les allongeant au maximum. Des cheveux anarchiques couleur jais obscurcissaient son front et des lunettes - ray-bans bien sûr, on ne se refait pas- encadraient les deux émeraudes scintillants qu'étaient ses yeux. Il arborait un sourire doux et bienveillant et semblait veiller sur les deux filles.

Un air de famille liait les trois. C'était beau.

« Tu avais l'air d'avoir froid alors je me suis permise de te prêter mon pled de voyage » Je remarquais alors la couverture à carreaux que Rose me désignait du menton. Je rougis, me maudissant de n'avoir rien remarqué avant et la lui tendis, après l'avoir soigneusement plié bien sûr.  
« Merci beaucoup, elle est très confortable » dis-je. «Je m'appelle Liliane »  
« C'est très joli, c'est de quelle origine ? » me demanda alors la deuxième fille «Et je me présente: Abigail »  
« Enchanté.» Je serrai la main qu'elle me tendait et expliquai que je venais de France.  
« France ! Ah j'adore ce pays ! » S'exclama Rose pleine d'enthousiasme. (Enfin, pour une fois qu'on disait du bien de la France, je n'allais pas me plaindre...) « Nous y allons souvent pour les vacances d'été avec mes parents et mon frère ! Huuum... C'est vrai que tu as un petit accent: mais ne t'en fais pas, les garçons adorent! »  
« Oh. » Et qu'est ce que j'étais censée répondre à ça moi ? _'Tant mieux!', 'Super!, 'Youpi' ?_  
« N'est-ce pas Albus ? » Je me retournai vers le garçon, assis tranquillement à côté de la porte, il sourit face à la remarque de Rose et lança dans ma direction:  
« Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté, mais pour ma défense: mes cousines parlent tellement que c'est presque impossible de placer un mot » Il gesticula vers les deux filles qui lui lancèrent un regard noir et je laissai échapper un rire.  
« Hé! » S'exclama Rose indignée « Tu n'es pas censée prendre son parti ! »  
« Désolée... » Dis-je, ne sachant pas trop si c'était vraiment un reproche, ou une simple blague. J'optais pour la blague, car Rose s'empressa de me demander, toute souriante:  
« Alors Liliane ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? »  
« Ah. Et bien je vais faire ma classe préparatoire à Poudlard »  
« Tu as des frères et sœurs avec toi ?» Demanda Abigail à son tour  
« Non, ils sont trop vieux pour aller encore au lycée ou en prépa. D'après eux, ils sont _dans la vie active_ »  
« Après tout, ça n'est pas plus mal, au moins tu n'as personne pour t'espionner » déclara Albus en regardant les deux filles, l'air de dire _'suivez mon regard'_.  
« Vous êtes frères et sœurs ? » Questionnai-je alors, comprenant ce qu'il semblait impliquer.  
« Cousins » Corrigea Rose en souriant, puis elle se jeta sur le garçon en s'exclamant: « Alby est mon cousiiiiin préférééééé »  
« Humpf Rose ! T'es lourde » s'écria Albus lorsqu'il reçut sa cousine sur ses genoux.  
« J'espère que tu parles pas de mon poids là Alby-chéri » demanda Rose, le regard noir (_'elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue... '_ C'était tout à fait ça.)  
« Hé ! Je croyais que c'était moi ta préféré! » S'indigna Abigail (avec un train de retard il faut dire )les mains sur les hanches et le regard accusateur. Ce à quoi Rose répondit, sur le ton de la plaisanterie:  
« T'es un _'cousin'_ toi maintenant ? Aux dernières nouvelles t'étais toujours une fille non ?» Entendant le commentaire, Abigail se jeta sur la petite brune et commença à la chatouiller. Albus qui vit là une bonne occasion de libérer ses genoux, fit de même et bientôt Rose avait les larmes aux yeux à force de rire:  
« Au secours ! Au secours ! AU S'COOURS-AHAHA-AIE-AYAA-AHNON-PALA-PALA »

Je souris distraitement mais le cœur n'y était pas, les voir comme ça, aussi soudés, me donnait envie de vomir. Le seul témoignage d'affection que j'avais reçu de mes parents avait été la petite tape dans le dos de chacun pour me féliciter d'avoir gagner un tournois de tennis. La seule chatouille que mon père avait osé était uniquement une ruse pour récupérer son ipod sans le faire tomber.

Enfin, ce n'était pas la faute de ces trois là, si j'étais née dans la mauvaise famille.

«_On choisit pas ses parents, on choisit pas sa famille..._ »

(Ah ça, chez les Arnault, on connaissait pas l'affection, mais par contre, la culture musicale française ça y allait )


	2. Chapter 2

**William**  
_(Liste des équipes de football de Poudlard distribuée par Peter et baptisé par William)_

« **Equipe mixte football, Gryffondor.** (THE BEST of THE BEST – in all objectivity )  
Capitaine: Olivier Jr. Dubois (complètement dérangé )

Avant centre: Eragon Alagaesia (Gueule d'ange )  
Ailier gauche: William Weasley (lanceur de la beaugossattitude à Poudlard)  
Ailier droit: James Potter (monstre du foot )  
Milieu gauche: Place vacante  
Milieu centrale: Lulu Longdubat-Lovegood ( Futur-copine-de-moi-même )  
Milieu droit: Albus Potter (Le môme )  
Arrière gauche: Place vacante  
Défenseurs centraux: Peter Pevensie (Grande grande gueule ) + Place vacante  
Arrière droit: Edmund Pevensie (petite teigne )  
Gardien: Olivier Jr. Dubois (toujours complètement dérangé ) »

3 places vacantes. Celles de mon frère Fred, de notre cousine Victoire Delacour et de notre Dieu vivant Teddy Lupin (et ami occasionnel). Désormais plus à Poudlard.  
Le premier match était le samedi 6 septembre. On avait une semaine pour trouver trois nouvelles recrues. C'était faisable, enfin, si on s'y prenait bien. Mais ça devrait le faire car oui, j'avais beau ne pas supporter Dubois, il fallait bien se l'avouer, c'était un bon capitaine -enfin, dans le genre psycho-maniaque obsessionnel...

« **Equipe mixte football, Serpentards**. (Bonjour, c'est moi, monsieur-les-emmerdes)  
Capitaine: Nasuada Vardens (rebelle-à-deux-livres)

Avant centre: Murtagh Alagaesia (Mégalo )  
Ailier gauche: Place vacante  
Ailier droit: Scorpius Malefoy (Fils-à-papa )  
Milieu gauche: Place vacante  
Milieu centrale: Bella Swan (Grosse nympho )  
Milieu droit: Place Vacante  
Arrière gauche: Jessica Stanley (Barbie grandeur nature, sans le cerveau )  
Défenseurs centraux: Homard Crabbe et Glenn Goyle (Idiots finis )  
Arrière droit: Mike Newton (Soumis -puissance cent )  
Gardien: Nasuada Vardens (Rebelle-à-deux-livres )

**Equipe mixte football, Serdaigle.** (Ou la Grande-Congrégation-des-Encyclopédies-sur-Pattes)  
Capitaine: Leah Clearwater (Harpie )

Avant centre: Edward Cullen (Mr. Parfait )  
Ailier gauche: Arya Weldenvarden (Asociale du dimanche )  
Ailier droit: Place vacante  
Milieu gauche: Jacob Black (masochiste )  
Milieu centrale: Leah Clearwater (Harpie )  
Milieu droit: Place vacante  
Arrière gauche: Suzanne Pevensie (Snobinarde en puissance )  
Défenseurs centraux: Sam Altera et Emily Young (Amoureux transis)  
Arrière droits: Place vacante  
Gardien: Caspian Telmarins (Preux chevalier en herbe, si si)

…**quipe mixte football, Poufsouffle.** (Grosse grosse blague ! -sans vouloir être méchant )  
Capitaine: Roran Carvahall (Justicier-en-chef )

Avant centre: Riley Biers (Beaugosse et alcolo occasionnel )  
Ailier gauche: Place vacante  
Ailier droit: Rosemary Fudge (Pistonée)  
Milieu gauche: Embry Call ( Gentil toutou à sa copine )  
Milieu centrale: Roran Carvahall (Justicier-en-chef)  
Milieu droit: Quill Ateara (Armoire-à-glace miniaturisée )  
Arrière gauche: Place vacante  
Défenseurs centraux: Seth Clearwater (Minimoy ) et Paul Quileute ( Complètement surexcité )  
Arrière droit: Place vacante  
Gardien: Angela Weber (Paumée de la vie, toujours sans vouloir être méchant ) »

**Liliane**

Cela devait bien faire une heure que je discutais avec Rose et Abigail; leur cousin Albus était parti rejoindre des amis qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps – Selon Abby, depuis vingt minutes. Une dame poussant un chariot était passée il y a peu. Elle ventait les mérites de toutes les confiseries qu'elle avait à offrir (à vendre, plutôt) et nous avions finit par céder. C'est donc en piochant dans son paquet de langues de chats que Rose m'expliquait 'le principe des quatre maisons':

« Tu as quatre maisons à Poudlard. Chacune d'entre elle a été fondée par un Moyen-ageu différent » « Elles ont toutes un symbole et des altérités différentes » continua Abigail.  
« _Altérités?_ »  
« Oui, quoi _altérité_ ? »  
« Bah qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? » A ce stade, je suivais l'échange comme si j'avais été à un match de Tennis.  
« Tu sais pas ce qu'_altérité_ veux dire ? »  
« La preuve que non, si je te le demande ! » S'exclama Rose dramatiquement. Ses bras se levèrent puis retombèrent avec un bruit mat sur ses genoux, elle se retourna alors vers moi et lança à mon intention:  
«Tu as vue comment qu'elle m'enfonce ? » Un peu gêné de devoir prendre partie alors que je les connaissais à peine, je tentais un petit sourire qui servirait de réponse. Abigail, elle souriait narquoisement devant l'air exaspéré de sa cousine et corrigea:  
« Comment _elle m'enfonce_ »  
« Oh ça va toi ! » Abigail éclata de rire face à la réaction de sa cousine et aussitôt les traits de cette dernière se radoucirent. « Qu 'est ce que tu peux te vexer facilement, _toi_ alors ! »  
« Et qu'est ce que tu peux utiliser des mots de singe savant toi alors ! » A son commentaire, Rose se prit un livre sur la tête et un lourd '_Thump_' se fit entendre, elle réagit au quart de tour en s'exclamant: « Mon Dieu mais ça va pas la tête ? Franchement tu es sûre quand tu dis ne pas avoir trafiquer les résultats pour ne pas finir à Serpentard ? »  
« Pff, je ne triche pas moi ! » répliqua Abigail d'un ton qui se voulait sec. Son sourire en coin la trahit pourtant.  
« Hé ! Mais je n'ai jamais triché ! Je suis offensée que tu puisse penser ça de moi ! Jessica a juste confondu son essai avec le mien et a fini par écrire son nom dessus, ce n'est pas ma faute si elle ne reconnait pas sa propre écriture ! »  
« Et après, c'est moi qui aurait dû être à Serpentard » soupira Abigail en levant les yeux au ciel et en me jetant un regard désespéré.  
« Quelles sont les particularités des _Serpentards_ -c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle ?- pour que vous ayez dû être avec eux ? » finis-je par demander, décidant qu'il était temps pour moi de prendre part à la conversation, si je ne voulais pas être considérée comme sourde-muette.  
« Ils sont sadiques comme _elle_... » Rose pointa sa cousine « … et rusés comme _moi_ » finit-elle par dire en se désignant fièrement de l'index.

**William**

Je crois que Dubois n'a pas été content quand il a vu que j'écrivais sur ses feuilles.  
Il l'a été encore moins quand il a vu qu'à côté de son nom, il y avait le mot _'dérangé'_.  
Ce n'est pas _ma_ faute quand même s'il ne veut pas s'accepter tel qu'il est.  
Et puis il devrait être en train de me remercier au lieu de me crier dessus comme ça. Je lui ai quand même ouvert les yeux !  
Comme ça il pourra corriger ses défauts au plus vite.  
C'est toute la communauté Poudlarienne qui devrait me remercier même: aider à rendre Olivier Jr Dubois moins chiant -donc plus vivable, ce n'est pas rien.

J'aimerais bien qu'un jour on m'apprécie à ma juste valeur.

**Liliane**

« _1/ Si vous devriez vous changer en animal, lequel serait-il ?  
2/ Quel est l'élément qui vous caractérise le plus ? -eau, air, terre, feu-  
3/ Quels sont les adjectifs qui vous qualifieraient le mieux ?  
4/ Privilégiez-vous l'individualisme ou le collectivisme ?  
5/ Si vous deviez être un végétal, lequel serait-il ?  
6/ Que voulez-vous devenir plus tard ?  
7/ Quelle est votre style musical ?  
8/ Si un ami était en danger comment lui viendriez-vous en aide ?  
9/ Votre ami vous annonce sa promotion que vous convoitiez, comment réagissez-vous ?  
10/ Quel serait le sport parfait pour vous ?  
11/ Quelle est l'émotion que vous ressentez le plus en vous ? (ex: Colère, amour, injustice... )  
12/ Nommez votre idole.  
13/ Parlez de votre relation avec votre famille, avec vos amis.  
14/ 3 films qui vous ont marqué.  
15/ Une chanson à laquelle vous vous identifiez.  
16/ Votre conte préféré ?  
17/ Une personnalité historique dans laquelle vous vous réincarneriez bien, si c'était possible.  
18/ Le mot que vous préférez ?  
19/ Le mot que vous méprisez ?  
20 / Quelles sont les représentions que vous vous faîtes de nos quatre maisons. Laquelle vous plairait le plus ?_

PS: Nous saurons si vous mentez alors abstenez-vous.  
Re:PS: Ci-joint un graphisme, dîtes à quoi il vous fait penser et pourquoi. »

« C'est _ça_ le questionnaire qui permet de répartir les élèves dans les maisons ? » demandais-je aux deux anglaises qui, assises en face de moi, guettaient ma réaction. Il faut dire que j'étais assez étonnée, ce test n'avait _rien_ d'intellectuel, et je ne voyais pas en quoi, il pouvait cerner notre personnalité, pour pouvoir ensuite nous placer dans les bonnes maisons. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette feuille me faisait sourire, je la tandis à Rose et celle-ci s'empressa d'ajouter:  
« Tu seras étonnée de voir à quel point ça marche ! »  
« Je pense que McGonagall te demandera de faire le questionnaire en même temps que les premières années... » Voyant mon air inquisiteur, Abigail sourit et précisa: « Toutes les personnes nouvelles à l'établissement doivent se rendre dans une salle annexe de la grande salle, tandis que les personnes déjà réparties doivent aller ranger leurs affaires dans les dortoirs. La salle annexe peut être impressionnante car elle ressemble un peu à une salle d'examen mais ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien, et puis tu as vu la simplicité du test, ça na rien d'_intellectuel_...»  
« Ensuite les professeurs se concertent dans leur salle et au bout d'une heure, tout le monde doit être dans la grande salle, les nouveaux assis sur des bancs, et les anciens aux tables de leurs maisons, ensuite les nouveaux sont appelés un à un par la directrice et, tu verras c'est stressant ! _Super super super super super stressant_! » continua Rose en insistant bien.

Après une petite dispute sans grande importance _« Rose tu dis n'importe quoi ! »_ **« C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi! »** _« Mais j'ai rien dit abrutie »_ **« Mais si! »** _« Oh mais tais toi donc! »_ et après avoir sommer à sa cousine de se taire parce que ça me donnait des 'soit-disant' frissons et m'hérissaient les cheveux sur la tête, Abigail se tourna vers moi et tenta de me rassurer d'un ton presque maternel:  
« Vous serez juste assis sur des bancs et quand McGonagall t'appellera, tu iras la voir. Elle dira dans quelle maison tu es et tu iras t'assoir à ta table. C'est tout ! Rien de bien inquiétant... »  
« C'est facile de dire ça Abigail, on a pas tous ta cyber-confiance en soi ! »  
« Rose, tu vas pas recommencer ! »  
« Je dis pas ça pour te faire peur Liliane, c'est juste que notre Abigail doit accepter que les gens soient différents d'elle... Moi j'ai eu TROP la frousse tu sais ! »  
« Rose, tu avais O-N-Z-E ans... »  
« Et ? »  
« Et... Ah tu sais quoi, tu m'énerves à être têtue à ce point ! » Abigail se leva, un air exaspéré peint sur son visage de poupée. Elle se saisit de sa valise dans le filet à bagage. Elle manqua de peu la tête de Rose en s'exécutant mais fit comme si de rien n'était et commença à chercher son uniforme. Rose me fit clin d'œil et s'asseyant à côté de moi, me dit tout bas:  
« Un de mes passe-temps préférés: mettre en colère Abigail, c'est vraiment _tout_ ce qu'il y a de plus drôle! Et tu verras, je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir compris...»  
« Je suis, _juste à côté_ » marmonna Abby en grinçant des dents; elle venait tout juste de finir de ranger sa valise.  
Rose me donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, puis lança innocemment à sa cousine:  
« Voyons Abigail! _Qu'est ce que tu peux te vexer facilement toi alors_ ! »

**William**

Finalement, Dubois a été _plutôt_ sympa -enfin si on exclu le fait que j'ai failli me faire jeter par la fenêtre d'un train en marche- et il a reconnu que j'avais bien cerné les joueurs adverses et que je méritais une petite récompense pour cette _« petite démonstration de patriotisme envers notre équipe_ » (oui, **dérangé**, c'est le mot).  
Enfin, j'ai été dispensé d'abdominaux au prochain entraînement.

(...)

Je ne sais pas si je devrais le remercier ou bien me jeter à son cou pour l'étrangler... Ou bien alors me sentir flatter ?  
Parce que, voyez-vous, avec cette soi-disant faveur qu'il me fait là, il veut en fait que je perde de ma masse musculaire en ne m'entraînant pas correctement.  
Oui il faut beaucoup de matière grise pour en arriver à cette conclusion là.  
Mais c'est tout moi ça. _William Weasley_.

**Liliane**

«Peter ! Comment ça va ? » Le nouvel arrivant referma la porte et sourit à Rose, la saluant à son tour. Je lui adressai moi-même un salut, plutôt piteux, étant donné que je ne l'entendis pas moi-même. Le garçon dû percevoir ma gêne ou alors il avait entendit mon salut de miséreux (mais dans les deux cas je passai pour une idiote... ), et m'adressa un sourire du feu de dieu:  
« Tu dois être la nouvelle ! Je me présente: Peter Pevensie ! » J'acceptai la main qu'il me tendit et sourit à mon tour, essayant de ne pas trop rougir -oui, j'étais de ce genre de personnes qui, dès qu'elles adressaient la parole à un garçon pas trop mal, (comment ça _pas trop mal ?_Peter était superbe ! ) se transformaient en supertomate... « Je te cherchais justement»

Parce qu'il dut remarquer mon air étonné, que la situation avait pris une tournure un peu bizarre -c'est pas tous les jours qu'un apollon britannique vous annonce qu'il vous cherchait- et sans doute aussi parce qu'Abigail retenait un sourire narquois, Peter s'empressa d'ajouter en s'asseyant:  
« Comme je suis préfet-en-chef, notre directrice Mme McGonagall m'a demander de te trouver et de t'expliquer comment marche l'école, enfin, ce genre de choses... »  
« Oui mais on s'en est déjà chargé _Peter_, alors tu peux... _partir_ ? » coupa Abigail en regardant le blond qui avait pris place à ses côtés. Ce dernier ignora sa remarque et demanda à Rose:  
« Comment ce sont passées tes vacances Rose ? »  
« Super! Abby et moi sommes parties en colonie dans le sud de la France, tu imagines ! Abby a daigner prendre l'avion »

A la mention de son nom, Peter jeta un coup d'oeil à Abigail et celle-ci le remarquant, lui répondit par un sourire ironique et forcé.  
Peter leva alors les yeux au ciel et expliqua à Rose comment il avait passé ses vacances chez un certain docteur Kirke, et comment il avait fini par inventer un jeu de rôles 'Narnia' avec ses frères et soeurs. Il était en train de dire qu'il regrettait « d'avoir du encore une fois laisser sa plus jeune sœur Lucy à Londres », quand je perdis le fil de la conversation et laissais mon regard dériver sur le paysage écossais.

Ce n'est que lorsque Peter se leva enfin, que je revins à la réalité et remarquais un air d'ennui profond sur le visage d'Abigail. Elle lisait un livre et ignorait avec force le dieu vivant qui la regardait avec insistance. (Bon, oui j'ai peut-être une _légère_ tendance à l'exagération mais le-dit Peter restait quand même très beau: Il avait des cheveux blonds sablés -en bataille bien sûr, et qui retombaient sur ses yeux gris-bleus; enfin son polo soulignait des abdos parfaits et sa carrure laissait supposer qu'il était dans l'une des équipes de foot du lycée).  
Non je n'étais pas en train de baver. J'avais quand même un peu plus de tenue que ça. (_un peu plus_).  
Je sursautais quand je vis un regard bleu inquisiteur se poser sur moi et me retrouvais face à face, avec un Peter, qui me tendait de nouveau la main:

« Si tu as des questions, ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas: je suis là » Il souriait puis rajouta narquoisement, mais pas à mon intention -_enfin, je crois._ « Quoique je suis sûr qu'_Abby_ s'en chargera très bien ! »  
Celle-ci ne releva pas la remarque mais lança un regard noir au préfet-en-chef qui s'exclama juste avant de refermer la porte de notre compartiment:  
«Je n'aimerais _vraiment_ pas voir, ce qu'ils donnent sur toi !»

Nous mîmes quelques temps avant de comprendre de quoi il avait voulu parler.

Quand l'éclair de génie nous frappa. Rose et moi écarquillâmes les yeux avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.  
Abby, elle, complètement ahurie, regardait les quelques sous-vêtements qui avaient dû tomber de sa valise, et qui à présent, trônaient glorieusement sur le sol:  
« Je vais le tuer »murmura-t-elle sans plus de ménagements que ça. Elle était en phase de devenir rouge pivoine. Et son teint s'intensifia encore plus, lorsque Rose demanda innocemment:  
«Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu en avais fini avec les culottes de grand-mères! »

**William**

_Enfin_ ! Nous étions arriver ! Je vis Lulu descendre du train avec Dubois et me rendis compte que je ne lui avais pas parler une seule fois du voyage. L'autre imbécile se l'était complètement accaparée. Nous nous dirigions avec Albus et James vers l'une des calèches qui nous amèneraient à Poudlard et où nous attendaient déjà nos cousines Abigail et Rose. Avant de monter à bord, je me retournai un instant pour regarder une derrière fois le _Poudlard Express_. Le train rouge scintillait et semblait ronronner dans la nuit étoilée.  
Je vis alors Hagrid mener le groupe de premières années vers des dizaines de barques, amarrées à des pontons qui s'enlisaient dans le Lac Noir. Avec le Garde-chasse, se trouvaient également quelques étudiants étrangers, sans doute venus pour leurs prépas. Je remarquais alors une fille, un peu à l'écart, et qui essayait tant bien que mal de coller au groupe; même si elle était plutôt grande, elle semblait se démener avec sa valise, comme si elle avait été aux prises avec le diable.  
(Oui je vous l'accorde, le vent écossais y était _sûrement_ pour quelque chose.)

**Liliane**

_Poudlard._ Comment décrire Poudlard ?  
Même si je n'avais pas encore visité l'intérieur de l'école, je pouvais d'ors et déjà vous dire qu'elle était impressionnante. Mais ce n'était pas le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit quand je regardais l'imposante bâtisse: « fascinante », « magique », « irréelle » revenaient souvent. Avec ses hautes tours qui s'enfonçaient dans le ciel, et ses fenêtres éclairées qui se détachaient dans la nuit -prenant l'allure d'une multitude de petites bougies volantes, on ne pouvait que s'extasier face à la beauté de l'école. C'était dument mérité.  
Et le cadre !  
Le cadre en lui-même était féérique, même dans les ténèbres de la nuit. De majestueux arbres se balançaient en harmonie dans le sombre parc. L'eau calme et noire du lac vers lequel nous nous dirigions, scintillait à la lueur de la lune. Une forêt majestueuse s'élevait de derrière le château, et derrière elle encore, des collines, des montagnes. C'était beau.  
Me rendant compte que je devenais un peu trop sentimentale et que je commençais à perdre de vue le groupe de 1ere année que je devais suivre pour me rendre au château, j'accélérai la cadence, tirant laborieusement ma valise derrière moi. Je vous assure que son poids originel devait sûrement avoir triplé avec le vent.


	3. Chapter 3

**William**

James avait les trois quarts de sa fourchette enfouies au fond de sa gorge,  
Abigail le regardait avec un dégoût évident,  
Albus et Rose souriaient béatement devant leur troisième plâtré de pâtes.

James retira la fourchette: les quatre patates qu'il y avaient embrochées avaient disparues,  
Abigail se resservit discrètement en carottes,  
Albus et Rose attaquèrent leurs plats, en deux minutes ils avaient fini.

Olivier alignait les petits pois, un air de profonde concentration sur le visage,  
Lulu jouait avec son pudding,  
La nouvelle œillait la texture verte et tremblotante dans son assiette.

Olivier trouva enfin une tactique de football digne de ce nom à l'aide du petit pois _a_ et du petit pois _b_,  
Lulu poussa un cri de surprise lorsque son dessert lui gicla dans l'œil,  
La nouvelle œillait toujours la texture verte et tremblotante dans son assiette.

**Liliane**

Dire que j'avais du mal à m'adapter à la cuisine anglaise serait un euphémisme: le garlic bread que j'avais choisi comme entrée me pesait encore sur l'estomac, j'avais à peine touché à mon roast-beef et une sorte de gelée verdâtre trônait fièrement au milieu de mon assiette, attendant d'être mangée. Et elle pouvait attendre encore longtemps, je n'avais pas envie de m'empoisonner aujourd'hui - j'étais bien trop jeune pour mourir.

Quand j'avais été envoyée à Gryffondor, un tonnerre d'applaudissement avait retenti et je m'étais vue rougir sans précédent. …tant donnée que personne (à part peut-être Abigail et Rose ) ne me connaissait, j'en avais déduis qu'il était de coutume d'accueillir les nouvelles recrues comme des pop-stars américaines en pleine ascension. Et effectivement, je n'avais pas tord: maintenant que j'avais rejoins les rangs, au moindre élève qui se ralliait à nous, il était de mon devoir de Gryffondor, de joindre les deux mains et de les taper l'une contre l'autre avec frénésie, comme si ma vie en dépendait - et je dois dire, que je m'étais quelque peu prise au jeu. C'était peut-être stupide, mais cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri à ce point.

Je fus soudainement très reconnaissante envers Rose qui s'était levée pour me signaler sa présence et qui m'avait invitée à me joindre à son groupe; sans cela, j'aurais mangé mon repas toute seule. Et là, j'aurais sûrement été tentée de manger la gelée.

**William**

Je partageais mon dortoir avec Peter Pevensie et _Olivier Dubois_. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle: Peter était préfet (ce qui voulait dire fini les concoctions de plans machiavéliques contre les Serpentards, quoiqu'il était assez patriotique envers sa maison... j'arriverai peut-être à le remettre sur le _droit chemin_) et puis Olivier, et bien c'était juste _Olivier_.

Je soupirai bruyamment avant d'entreprendre la vidange de valise: les pulls sur la première étagère, les chemises sur la deuxième, les pantalons dans le placard, à côté des blouses de chimie.

Olivier avait déjà une chaussette solitaire à son actif: elle était sur mon oreiller, et croyez-moi, ce n'était pas un cadeau. Si je ne l'enlevais pas rapidement, je pouvais dire adieu à mes rêves de grandes blondes en bikinis sur une plage de Californie. Et bonjour le tas de morues en décomposition.

Peter entra dans le dortoir et me sourit chaleureusement, mise à part sa manie de toujours chercher à avoir le dernier mot, c'était un chouette type. Oh bien sûr il adorait littéralement se disputer avec ma cousine Abigail, mais qui pouvait le blâmer ? Elle avait tout de même un caractère assez particulier.

« Qu'est ce que tu nous amènes là Dubois » demanda Peter à Olivier lorsque celui-ci entra dans la pièce à son tour, trainant un lourd coffre derrière lui « Tes bagages sont déjà sous ton lit »  
« Tout notre équipement, je n'ai pas confiance en la vieille McCready, elle pourrait les voler et les vendre sur e-bay... »  
« Tu ne penses pas y aller un peu fort ? » demandais-je. Enfin après tout, c'était son problème s'il voulait se faire des films.  
« Bien sûr que non ! » s'insurgea Olivier « C'est tout à fait son genre ! »  
« Déjà qu'elle a un de ses caleçons accroché au-dessus de son lit, ce serait vraiment glauque d'apprendre qu'elle a son maillot de foot entre ses mains! » Bon d'accord, j'en faisais peut-être un peu trop, mais la tête de Dubois en valait la peine: il était prêt à s'étrangler sur place. Et puis de toutes façons c' était trop tard, je m'étais pris au jeu « Je l'imagine déjà essorer la sueur de ton maillot et la mettre dans un petit flacon... »  
« Et le ranger sur une belle étagère... » continua Peter à son tour.  
« A côté des fioles pleines de tes cheveux... » Olivia se massa discrètement l'arrière du crâne et je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas me faire trahir par un fou-rire.  
« Et des poupées à son effigie... Oh oui, surtout les poupée à son effigie »  
« Tu sais Olivier, tout bien réfléchi, tu devrais le cadenasser trois fois ton coffre » dis-je le plus sérieusement possible (je pouvais dire sans me vanter, que mes talents d'acteur étaient incontestables ).  
« Oh oui! » Peter acquiesça et me joignant à lui, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte « Bon, nous, on te laisse, tu as des choses à faire apparemment »

Et c'est ainsi que nous laissâmes derrière nous un Olivier traumatisé - je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'il s'imaginait à présent. Mais tant pis pour lui, la prochaine fois, il rangerait ses chaussettes.  
Et puis, ce n'était tout de même pas ma faute, si il était crédule à ce point.

**Liliane**

Comment définir Lulu Longdubat-Lovegood, autrement que la fille avec du pudding dans les yeux ou _notre camarade de dortoir_?  
D'après Rose c'était très simple : c'était miss parfaite et en même temps, LA niaise du lycée. (Ce qui était un peu incompatible en soi... Comment pouvait-on être parfaite ET niaise à la fois ? - en fait si c'était très simple: il suffisait de regarder Lulu Longdubat-Lovegood ...) En revanche, d'après Abigail, c'était légèrement plus compliqué: quand je lui avais parlé de cette Lulu dont chacun semblait faire beaucoup d'éloges, elle avait tout simplement répondu: « C'est une terrible hypocrite qui n'en perd pas une pour enfoncer les gens, une grosse sangsue doublée d'une nymphomane, une manipulatrice, une sale peste au charme d'enfant qui... » ce à quoi Rose s'était empressée de couper court en faisant remarquer à sa cousine qu'elle avait laisser un peu de poussière sur une étagère.

J'avais appris qu'au-delà de son physique d'ange, Abigail s'avérait être une véritable maniaque de la propreté. En effet, juste avant que Rose ne fasse une apparition bien remarquée dans notre dortoir (elle chantait _I will survive_ la main sur le cœur et un air désolé peint sur le visage; oui on ne pouvait pas tous avoir l'air heureux avec une passionnée d'entomologie comme colocataire ), Abigail et moi étions en plein ménage de _printemps_ (Rose avait d'ailleurs très justement suggéré de reporter cette activité quand ce serait véritablement le printemps ).

Bref, tentant d'échapper à la crise d'hystérie de la pauvre Harriet, sa colocataire (Rose avait _malencontreusement_ écrasé une _malencontreuse_ fourmi qui s'était bien _malencontreusement_ échappée de son bocal - enfin ça c'était sa version des faits ) elle s'était retrouvée dans notre dortoir '_un environnement nettement plus sain_' et cela faisait bientôt une heure que nous _discourions sur l'étrangeté de l'espèce humaine_. Ce qu'on pourrait appeler plus communément comme « du commérage ».

« Allez Rosie, Harriet ne peut pas être _si_ terrible... tu devrais lui laisser une chance » Tentait Abigail, nettement plus diplomate que sa cousine qui avait déjà décidé de lancer une vendetta contre les fourmis, ou tout autres insectes qui s'en rapprochaient.  
« Abby. Cette fille _classe_ des mantes-religieuses, elle les _étiquettes_ et les _range_ dans des bocaux, quelle partie de terrible tu ne comprends pas ? »  
« Et bah à ta place, au lieu de te plaindre, j'irais vérifier qu'elle n'en a pas mis dans mon lit...» Abigail sourit narquoisement à ma remarque; son sourire était encore plus éclatant lorsque Rose sortit de notre dortoir en courant (n'oubliant pas de claquer la porte en passant - très important dans ce genre de situation ) et en criant des _« Oh mon Dieu! » « Oh mon Dieu! »_.  
« Toi je t'adore! » S'exclama alors Abigail en me tapant joyeusement dans la main, se moquer de sa cousine était un de ses "passe-temps" préférés.

**William**

« MacLagen en milieu gauche ? »

Après s'être rendu compte que ses réactions étaient un _tantinet_ excessives et que McCready ne volerait probablement pas nos maillots ou nos protèges tibia, Dubois avait déclaré un état d'urgence, et toute notre équipe s'était retrouvé dans la salle commune, à 23h, la veille de la rentrée. L'ordre du jour ? Une recherche intensive de nouvelles recrues. N'ayant pas le temps d'organiser des essais, nos trois places vacantes devaient être comblés par des personnes que nous savions personnellement « doués en football », « digne de confiance » et _à qui les maillots saillaient bien_ – très important pour garder notre image d'irrésistibles Gryffondor, pardon: d'irréductibles Gryffondor.

« Oui ce serait une bonne idée » acquiesça notre capitaine – c'était la première chose sur laquelle nous étions d'accord. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait fumé avant de venir. « D'autres propositions ? »  
« Rose Weasley ? » questionna Lulu en sirotant son jus d'orange. Sa demande eut pour effet de nous faire recracher les nôtres.  
« Pardon ? » demanda alors Olivier interloqué et dégoulinant de jus de fruit « Une fille ? »  
« Autant mettre Abigail en défenseur droit pendant que t'y es! » ironisa Peter qui n'était manifestement pas du tout d'accord pour accepter plus de fille dans l'équipe. Une s'était déjà bien assez.  
« Exactement! » s'exclama Lulu de plus belle.

_-Bzzzzzzzz.-_ Ca c'était la mouche qu'on entendait voler.

« Ecoutez, je suis dans l'équipe moi, non ? » commença alors Lulu, dans une tentative de raisonner les têtes de mules que nous étions.  
« Ouuui » Tous acquiescèrent.  
« Et je suis une fille, non ? »  
« Ouuui » Et rebelote. Nous acquiesçâmes à nouveau.  
« Alors pourquoi ne pas prendre d'autres filles ? »  
« Parce que ce serait trop de distractions ! » s'exclama Olivier, comme si ça tombait sous le sens.  
« Et qu'est ce que je suis, moi ? Une joueuse ou une distraction ? » demanda finalement Lulu en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Dubois - je le hais.  
« Euh... une joueuse ? » _Menteur_.  
« Alors nous sommes d'accord: plus de filles dans l'équipe ! »  
« ... » Silence radio.

**Liliane**

« Liliane ! Abigail ! » Simultanément, Abby et moi nous retournâmes et firent face à une Rose Weasley bien essoufflée. « Attendez-moi! »  
« Dis-donc tu sèches dès le premier jour, tu commences bien l'année toi » s'exclama Abigail, d'un ton faussement lourd de reproches.  
« Tu exagères, j'ai juste manqué le petit déjeuner... »  
« Mon Dieu, ne me dit pas que tu es anorexique ! » se récria Abigail dramatiquement, dans une imitation parfaite de ce que je devinais être la mère d'une des deux filles.  
« Pff, tu me connais, la nourriture et moi... »  
« … une véritable histoire d'amour, oui je sais ! Tiens, ton petit déjeuner »  
« Ah ! Tu es la meilleure » s'extasia Rose en voyant le petit sac brun que lui tendait sa cousine. On pouvait sentir l'odeur de toasts grillés et de croissants beurrés. Rose n'avait d'yeux plus que pour son petit encas du matin.  
«A vrai dire, cette fois c'est Lily qui y a pensé ! » répondit Abigail en me tapotant l'épaule « Mais tu as raison sur un point: je suis la meilleure »

« Toujours aussi modeste Weasley à ce que je vois » La grande blonde fit volte-face (ce qui m'étonnait le plus chez Abigail c'était sa capacité à se retourner naturellement dans un balancement capillaire, à la manière des pubs Garnier ). Peter Pevensie la toisait narquoisement de toute sa hauteur, il finit par se retourner vers Rose et moi, et adopta un ton plus amical « Liliane, Rose, ça va ? »  
« Pevensie. » Alors que Rose avait répondu poliment, j'avais opté bien malgré moi (si, si je vous assure ! ) pour un salut nettement plus froid. Peter grimaça et Abigail éclata de rire. Aouch, inutile de me leurrer, cette année, je n'allais pas me faire que des amis. Pfff, foutue solidarité féminine. …tonnamment, il resta calme et s'excusa presque - ou alors c'est moi qui entendait des voix:  
« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du te mêler à nos... _nos petits désaccords_»  
« Fais attention, Peter ne s'est jamais excusé auparavant, il pourrait te demander en mariage... »  
« Très drôle Weasley, HILARANT. Bref, je suppose que Rose ne vous à pas parler de la proposition de Dubois... »

Abigail et moi eûmes toutes deux un moment d'égarement, mais avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit, Abby me pinça l'épaule et s'exclama avec une voix qui se voulait sûre d'elle – mais qui finissait par ne pas paraître naturelle du tout:  
« Et pourquoi ces suppositions hâtives Pevensie ? »  
« Parce que comme tu es d'une nature... _assez prévisible_ ma chère _Abigail_, je sais d'avance que si Rose t'avais annoncer la nouvelle pour demander ton accord, tu serais déjà en train de hurler au sacrilège et de contacter ton avocat... »  
« Tu te fais des idée: bien sûr que si, elle nous en a parler! Et nous sommes totalement d'accord , n'est-ce pas Lily ? » Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais la très net impression qu'Abby venait de faire une boulette...  
« Heum..oui, enfin-er... j'imagine- oui » J'étais une menteuse TRES-TRES médiocre. Mais eh! Ce n'était pas tant que ça ma faute: je ne pouvais pas mentir alors que je ne savais pas de quoi il était question. Allez, j'étais excusée.

« Bon eh bien c'est réglé, moi je dois aller en cours et... »  
« Non toi tu viens avec NOUS » S'exclama Abigail en prenant par l'épaule sa cousine qui tentait de s'éclipser discrètement. Elle nous poussa toutes les deux avec une force que je ne lui soupçonnait pas et une fois arrivées à distance sécuritaire (aussi loin que possible de Peter Pevensie ) Abigail se retourna et s'exclama furieusement:  
« Maintenant tu nous excuseras mais on a plus important à faire ! »

(...)

« Aah mais quoi ? » S'écria enfin Rose à l'attention de sa cousine lorsque celle-ci nous enferma dans les toilettes – après avoir vérifier que personne n'y était bien entendu.  
« C'est quoi cette histoire avec Dubois ? »  
« Et bien tu viens d'accepter -pour toi et Liliane d'ailleurs, d'entrer dans l'équipe de football... des Gryffondors... »  
« QUOI ? » Ca c'était moi. Oui, je pouvais être une fille très réactive quand il m'en venait l'envie. La réaction d'Abigail était plutôt du genre '' _Aha, nooon mais tu rigoles ça se voit...''_. « Hum, je crois que Rose ne rigole pas Abby.. »  
Rose confirma mes dires en regardant sa cousine, l'air navré.  
« Je..-tu...-**QUOI** ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ! »  
« Ahlala et tout de suite c'est ma faute, évidemment: _Primo_: j'allais le faire, _secundo_: C'est toi qui a accepté et _tertio_: MAIS QU'EST CE QUI T'AS PRIS D'ACCEPTER ALORS QUE TU NE SAVAIS MEME PAS DE QUOI IL S'AGISSAIT, TU AURAIS PU DEMANDER ! »  
« Mais je voulais juste énerver Pevensie et lui prouver qu'il avait tort, je pensais pas que c'était aussi... _grave_! »  
« Bah là pour le coup, tu l'as énervé: il est défenseur gauche et Dubois voulais te donner la place de défenseur droit si tu acceptais, ce que tu as fait manifestement... »  
« OH MON DIEU NON. »  
« Et siii. »  
« Tu peux peut-être te rétracter Abby tu sais? » D'accord, je l'admets, à la minute ou cette phrase est sortie de ma bouche, j'ai su que c'était une erreur, la preuve vivante:  
« Non » dit fermement Abigail en se passant de l'eau sur le visage « Il va croire que je me dégonfle- »  
« Et c'est le pas le cas ? » Pourquoi ne pas me coudre la langue ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas née muette ?  
« Non, on va **jouer** au foot point. On a juste besoin d'un plan pour limiter les dégâts »  
« _on_ ? Tu n'aurais pas omis quelque chose chère cousine ? » demanda Rose. La tension présente dans l'air était pratiquement palpable.  
« Euh... éclaire moi je t'en pris ? »  
« Et bien Liliane et moi ici-présentes n'avons pas forcément envie d'intégrer l'équipe juste pour ton plaisir d'emmerder Pevensie … Tu pourrais... je ne sais pas moi, nous demander d'abord ? » Un jour, il faudrait que j'apprenne aux gens à ne pas parler à ma place. Que ce soit Rose ou Abigail.  
« Ce n'est pas nécessaire: tu as sûrement déjà dit oui ayant très envie de voir les joueurs de plus près, _sans leurs maillots_, et Lily aurait sûrement accepter, sachant que ça lui permettrait de faire plus ample connaissance avec les élèves masculins de Gryffondors. Mais bon si tu y tiens: _est ce que vous êtes d'accord pour rester_ - puisqu'on y est déjà, _dans l'équipe ?_ »  
« Hum... » La minute qui suivit, Rose sourit et un '_oui_' » franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Alors toutes deux se retournèrent vers moi, et là, (Dieu seul sait pourquoi -et je suis sûre que lui même en doute ), je répondis « oui » (si seulement ce n'était que ça ) mais rajoutais:  
« Mais ce n'est pas pour ton bon-vouloir que je le fais »

J'étais rouge de colère: je fuyais mes parents pour arrêter qu'on décide de ma vie à ma place et voilà que je me retrouvais amie avec un Mussolini britannique, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas bien chez moi. J'étais maso ou quoi ? Abigail était adorable, mais là, j'avais besoin d'être seule.

**William**

Humpf ! Ca, ça faisait mal, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

« Ca va ? » Demandais-je à la fille qui s'était étalée par terre, après m'être rentrée dedans. Je la reconnue comme étant la nouvelle, celle qui traînait avec mes cousines, Abigail et Rose. Ses joues étaient teintés d'une délicate couleur rouge (bon ok, _là_ j'étais gentil, parce qu'elles étaient plutôt rouge tomate ) et elle tentait tant bien que mal de se relever. D'habitude, j'aurais proposer mon aide (si si ), mais là je restais comme un idiot à la regarder se démener avec son sac et ses bouquins. « Hum, attends je vais t'aider »

J'étais finalement sortie de ma torpeur (le coup m'avait plus touché que ce que j'avais cru ), et aidait à présent - Liliane je crois, à rassembler les affaires qui étaient tombés de son sac lors de la collision. Liliane ne parlait pas, elle avait juste marmonner un rapide « désolé » - à peine. Sa gêne était lisible sur chaque recoin de son visage. La couleur de ses joues s'était quelque peu atténuée et derrière des mèches d'un blond sablé, je pouvais apercevoir des yeux vert – vert sapin, qui s'obstinait à regarder par terre. Pourtant, nos regards se croisèrent à un moment donné - lorsque je lui tendis son agenda, et la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche (une ravissante petite bouche en cœur ) avant de la refermer, refusant de dire ce qui lui était passé par le tête quelques secondes plus tôt.

« William » me présentais-je alors, en lui tendant la main et souriant d'un air qui se voulait encourageant. Parce que si moi je connaissais son prénom, ce n'était peut-être pas réciproque. Abigail nous avait vaguement présenté au dîner la veille, mais je préféras que ce fus fait de façon plus 'officielle'.  
« Liliane » Elle tentât un léger sourire qui révéla deux adorable fossettes. Liliane – Liliane rit lorsque j'essayai de prononcer son prénom – c'était un beau prénom mais pourtant rien n'y fit, le son correct n'arrivait pas à franchir mes lèvres. La française rit de plus belle et finit par coincer une mèche derrière son oreille avant de proposer « Tu peux m'appeler Lily si tu veux, c'est peut être plus simple ? »  
« Lily? Oui c'est plus simple, ma cousine s'appelle Lily, alors j'ai plutôt intérêt à savoir prononcer son prénom » Liliane rit une dernière fois, la gêne avait quitté son visage et nous nous dirigeâmes tous deux vers un des laboratoires de physique-chimie, puisque c'est là que nous avions cours.

Après avoir comparé nos emplois du temps, je me réjouis de constater que nous avions la plupart de nos cours en commun: Liliane avait l'air plutôt sympa, enfin _pour une française_.

« Alors, comment trouves-tu mes cousines ? »  
« Oh, elles sont très sympa ! »  
« Tu n'es pas obligée de dire ça pour me faire plaisir tu sais »  
« Si si, je t'assure, elles sont supers, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, elles ont des tempérament plutôt compliqués – enfin surtout Abby » Lily avait arrêté de tordre les coins son blaser qu'elle tripotait depuis le début de la marche et m'expliqua comment elle s'était _légèrement_ emportée contre Abigail dans les toilettes des filles.  
« Ah ça c'est du Abby tout-craché. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que notre préfet Peter et elle ne se supporte pas: elle adore avoir les commandes, il adore avoir les commandes: forcément ça clashe »  
« J'aurais pu me taire, ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Je sais vraiment comment me faire des amis dis donc... » L'ironie était claire dans sa voix et il était net que Liliane se faisait des reproches. Elle était adossée contre le mur et nous attendions que le professeur arrive pour pouvoir entrer en cours.  
« Non, tu as bien fait, ça ne peut que lui faire du bien: la remettre à sa place j'entends. Et puis tu verras, c'est elle qui viendras te présenter des excuses. Abby a beau être têtue, elle sait admettre quand elle a tord – enfin encore une fois, sauf avec Peter » Oui, Abigail était têtue comme un âne - une mule ? C'était d'ailleurs ça qui lui avait valu, ou plutôt, qui ne lui avait _pas_ valu la place de préfète et que celle-ci avait été attribuée à Blake – petite amie attitrée de Peter Pevensie. « Tu devrais lui pardonner, Abigail n'est pas méchante, c'est juste la façon dont elle a été élevée par ses parents »  
« J'espère surtout que c'est elle qui me pardonnera » répondit alors Liliane – Lily, en souriant « Elle m'a tout de suite acceptée et c'est comme ça que je la remercie.. j'ai la poisse »

« Liliane! » Je sourit intérieurement et adressa un salut enjoué à ma chère cousine Abigail, essoufflée, qui se tenait par les côtes et avait du mal à aligner deux mots: « Je-je –pff, je suis dé-désolée... je n'aurais... pas... je n'aurais pas du, parler à ta-ta place, dé-décider à ta place m-m-même... désolé »

Liliane un air ahuri sur le visage, regardait ma cousine qui peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Cette fois-ci se fut Abigail qui eut l'air gêné en attendant la réaction de la petite française, elle regardait ses pieds et n'osait plus prononcer un seul mot. Attitude que je lui avais rarement vu. Lily finit par se reprendre et me lança un sourire auquel je répondis par un clin d'œil – on ne se refait pas, avant de répondre à ma cousine:  
« C'est déjà oublié Abby »  
« Pffiou, tant mieux, je n'ai pas couru comme une folle pour rien alors ! » Et en deux ou trois mouvement l'histoire était pliée: avec juste le temps de nous dire au revoir, de nous donner rendez-vous dans la grande salle pour le repas, Abigail était repartie en courant. Arriver en retard n'était pas dans ses priorités. D'où son petit _footing_

**Liliane**

Ma première journée de cours à Poudlard s'était passée tranquillement, mais sûrement. Les professeurs n'étaient pas aussi terribles que William les avait décris. J'avais rapidement laissé derrière-moi mes appréhensions quant à mon introduction aux autres élèves: car ils étaient pour la plupart plutôt sympathiques et car William avait été à mes côtés de façons quasi-permanente. Il m'avait immédiatement présenté à ses amis et j'avais été heureuse de dire aux filles – Abigail et Rose, à la fin de la journée, que je m'étais plutôt bien intégrée. Pour l'instant du moins.

Nous étions à table, c'était l'heure du diner, et ce soir, je trouvai le garlic bread, presque bon. J'étais attablée avec Abigail et Rose, n'ayant pas trop copiné avec d'autres filles pendant la journée, et n'ayant pas vraiment eu l'intention d'essayer non plus: j'étais très bien avec les deux Weasley. Nous étions encadrées par William et pour le plus grand regret d'Abigail, Peter. Les deux garçons étaient plongés dans ce qui paraissait être une _passionnante discussion sur les bienfaits du football sur la physionomie masculine_.

« Bon et sinon » Après avoir conclu que faire des abdominaux n'était nullement une punition, William se retourna vers nous et demanda: « Comme vous venez tout juste de rejoindre l'équipe, Peter et moi avions pensé vous entraîner un peu, après les cours, »

Alors qu'Abigail se renfrogna, Rose commença à sautiller sur sa chaise et questionna avec extase:

« Est ce que Eragon sera là ? » Son excitation se lisait dans ses yeux. La perspective de se faire entraîner par un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard – d'après elle; la réjouissait au plus au point. Enfin jusqu'à ce que sa cousine intervienne et brise ses rêves d'enfant:  
« Non merci, on s'en passera, on se débrouillera très bien toutes seules » déclara Abigail sèchement – un peu trop d'ailleurs, William n'avait que proposer son aide après tout. Rose n'en revenait pas et elle se mit à supplier sa cousine de changer d'avis - supplications qui allaient sûrement durer jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

William avait l'air vexé de s'être fait rembarrer aussi durement. Il n'insista pas cependant et je lui adressai un petit sourire en coin – histoire d'excuser la conduite de mon amie.

Quant à moi, j'aurais pu _encore_ faire remarquer à Abigail qu'elle avait _encore_ décider à ma place – elle n'était pas la seule à qui William avait demandé; mais personnellement je préférais m'en abstenir car son refus était plutôt un soulagement: les entraînements de football, très peu pour moi – je jouais au tennis, alors les ballons avec un diamètre de plus de six centimètres, non merci.

Peter, lui, n'avait pas l'air étonné de la réaction d'Abigail – côté égo, tous deux semblaient se comprendre à la perfection; il semblait prêt à sortir une remarque moqueuse mais se ravisa, ayant peut-être eu son quota de disputes pendant la journée avec Abigail. …tant dans la même classe, ils étaient obligés de se côtoyer plus qu'ils ne devraient pour leur santé mentale et leurs « _divergences d'opinions_» étaient plus que nombreuses.

Il y avait eu la fois où Abby avait été en retard à son cours de littérature – à cause de notre petite altercation de ce matin; et où Peter avait laisser suggérer qu'elle était toujours incapable de se repérer dans le château même depuis sept ans qu'elle y était – ce n'était pas grand chose, mais pour Abby, c'était déjà bien assez.  
Puis la fois où ils avaient dû partager leur livre de Steinbeck parce que Peter avait oublié le sien, et où Abigail avait fait remarquer encore une fois « quel piètre préfet il faisait ».  
Enfin, le clou du spectacle: la fois où ils s'étaient vus assignés _partenaires de relaxation_ (une matière inconnue de moi-même et à laquelle d'après la directrice _il était primordiale d'y participer_, puisqu'elle permettait aux élèves de ne pas perdre la tête avec la quantité de travail à laquelle ils étaient soumis – très rassurant oui ) et où s'était mêlée la petite amie de Peter, Blake, provoquant un véritable scandale:  
_« Il est évident qu'Abigail a payé la prof afin de pouvoir être avec Peter en relaxation, puisqu'il est évident qu'elle craque pour lui depuis toute petite, ce qui est évident puisqu'elle cherche toujours à attirer son attention, ce qui est encore plus évident puisqu'elle se dispute tout le temps avec lui » _

- des faits dont je m'occupe bien-entendu de l'unique retranscription et que je n'ai nullement inventé.

Tout ça pour dire, qu'Abigail et Peter, c'était tout un poème.

**William**

Le dortoir était vide: Olivier était quelque part dans le château, sûrement avec Lulu plait-il. Je commençais à être fatigué de lui courir après sans arrêt. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'elle refusait ouvertement mes avances. Peter lui, était sous la douche, d'après ce que j'avais compris il voulait se relaxer avant de devoir faire son tour de ronde. J'attendais donc mon tour, farfouillant dans mon sac à la recherche de mon agenda, même si je savais pertinemment que je n'avais pas encore de devoirs.

Je tombai sur une feuille dont j'ignorais l'existence et commençais à la déplier, curieux de savoir ce qu'il était écrit. C'était le questionnaire que les premières années de l'année passée avaient dû remplir. Je ne l'aurais pas deviné si le frère de Dubois ne s'était pas vanté de je cite « ses réponses trop cool » en montrant le brouillon qu'il avait gardé, à toute la salle commune.

C'était peut-être le sien d'ailleurs ? Non l'écriture n'était pas assez cochon.

_1/ Si vous devriez vous changer en animal, lequel serait-il ? __**poisson rouge**__  
2/ Quel est l'élément qui vous caractérise le plus ? -__**eau**__, air, terre, feu-  
3/ Quels sont les adjectifs qui vous qualifieraient le mieux ? __**wonder-woman**__  
4/ Privilégiez-vous l'individualisme ou le collectivisme ? __**C'est quoi ?**__  
5/ Si vous deviez être un végétal, lequel serait-il ? __**un végé-quoi ?**__  
6/ Que voulez-vous devenir plus tard ? __**le père-noël**__  
7/ Quelle est votre style musical ? __**le style chantale goyat**__  
8/ Si un ami était en danger comment lui viendriez-vous en aide ?  
9/ Votre ami vous annonce sa promotion que vous convoitiez, comment réagissez-vous ?  
10/ Quel serait le sport parfait pour vous ? __**pâte à modelé**__  
11/ Quelle est l'émotion que vous ressentez le plus en vous ? (ex: Colère, amour, injustice... )  
12/ Nommez votre idole. __**Dalida**__  
13/ Parlez de votre relation avec votre famille, avec vos amis.  
14/ 3 films qui vous ont marqué.__**Lolita**__**Malgré**__**Moi**__  
15/ Une chanson à laquelle vous vous identifiez.  
16/ Votre conte préféré ?  
17/ Une personnalité historique dans laquelle vous vous réincarneriez bien, si c'était possible.  
18/ Le mot que vous préférez ?  
19/ Le mot que vous méprisez ?  
20 / Quelles sont les représentions que vous vous faîtes de nos quatre maisons. Laquelle vous plairait le plus ?  
PS: Nous saurons si vous mentez alors abstenez-vous.  
Re:PS: Ci-joint un graphisme, dîtes à quoi il vous fait penser et pourquoi. »_

Les réponses étaient pour le moins absurdes ? Et puis d'abord, c'était qui ça, "_Mental Goyave_" ?  
L'écriture était fine et dérapait à des moments, en tout cas je ne la reconnaissais pas.  
Je passais le reste du temps, allonger sur mon lit, à contempler le plafond me demandant à qui diable avait bien pu appartenir ce drôle de papier.

(...)

Liliane. Le papier était à Liliane.  
Abigail ou Rose avait dû lui passer le questionnaire, pour lui montrer à quoi il ressemblait. Abby en gardait toujours un ou deux.  
Il avait du tomber de son sac, et j'avais du le ramasser par inadvertance.

(...)

Ses réponses étaient-elles sérieuses ou pas ? Non... quand même pas ?

**Liliane**

« MAIS-TU-ES-FOLLE-OU-QUOI ? » Rose s'époumonait dans notre dortoir tandis que sa cousine l'a regardait l'air placide, et tranquillement assise sur son lit. Un peu comme dans les _teen-movies américains_, elle se limait les ongles, attendant que le calme reprenne sa place. « MAIS-QU'EST-CE-QUI-T'AS-PRIS-POUR-DIRE...NON ? »  
« Bon tu as terminé ? Tu te sens mieux ? » finit par demander la jolie blonde en reposant la lime à ongles et en se levant pour faire face à une Rose à l'air complètement folle. « J'ai dit ça parce que... parce qu'on va s'entraîner nous même »

Le ton calme et posé qu'Abigail avait adopté pour parler à sa cousine ne la calma pas pour une seule seconde, mais eu pour effet de la faire repartir pour un tour. Cette fois-ci elle accompagnait ses jurons par un rire nerveux de temps à autres.

« Nous ? NOUS ENTRAINER ? Mais il te manque pas une case, MAIS DEUX MA PA-RO-LE! »  
« Rose calme-toi » tentais-je en la prenant par les épaules « S'entraîner nous même, c'est pas si mal... et puis comme ça les... les garçons auront la surprise de voir que nous ne sommes pas nulles »  
« Excusez-moi ? » repris Rose de plus belle « Mais comment... COMMENT des nulles peuvent-elles SE RENDRE MOINS NULLES toutes seules ? »  
« …coute Rose, de toute façons si les garçons nous avaient entraînés, ça aurait été du pareil au même puisque tu aurais passé la majeure partie de ton temps à essayer d'attirer l'attention Eragon et donc par définition: à faire tous sauf t'entraîner! » s'exclama Abigail à son tour, perdant peu à peu son sang froid, mais prenant bien soin de choisir les bons arguments.

« Bon... » Rose souffla deux-trois fois puis continua plus calmement: « admettons que j'accepte – et je dis bien ADMETTONS: comment on va faire pour s'entraîner dans le noir ? »  
« On iras dans le gymnase et pas sur le terrain. On allumera la lumière » expliqua Abigail d'un ton nettement plus tranquille.  
« De toute façons que ce soit sur gazon ou sur bétonné, ça ne changera pas grand chose à notre niveau »  
« Liliane a raison, alors cesse donc de te plaindre et repose toi en attendant, on ira quand tout le monde sera couché... » finit par assener Abigail dans une tentative de clore la conversation. Ce qui apparemment ne devait pas être de l'avis de Rose puisque celle-ci la relança en demandant avec une toute petite voix:  
« On ne peut même pas demandé de l'aide à Lulu ? Après tout c'est elle qui a proposé de nous intégrer à l'équipe... »

A sa remarque, Abigail se retourna vers sa cousine illico presto dans une valse de cheveux blond et d'un air dur s'exclama :

« Non tu es folle ! _Petit un_: parce que l'unique raison qui l'a poussée à nous proposer était pour son petit plaisir de nous voir humiliées par nos piètres performances; _petit deux_: parce que ce serait **extrêmement** gênant de se rabaisser à un tel niveau et _PETIT TROIS_: parce qu'elle aurait finit par dire à _Pevensie_ que nous avons finit par chercher de l'aide et ça CA SERAIT LA PIRE DES HUMILIATIONS! Compris ? »

Rose cligna deux-trois fois des yeux et murmura un petit oui, mais à ma grande surprise ce n'était pas de l'intimidation qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage, plutôt de l'amusement. Un sourire léger étira ses lèvres et se transforma rapidement en un rire tonitruant que je ne lui connaissais pas. Fou rire qu'Abigail et moi ne pûmes partager puisque nous n'avions aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Peut être qu'à côtoyer le caractère autoritaire d'Abby trop longtemps on devenait complètement barge ?

« Tu ne partagerais pas ce qui te fait si rire avec nous par hasard ? » demanda Abigail au bord de l'énervement alors que je la regardais désormais, moi-même amusée.  
« Hihi non, je préfère garder ça pour moi... hihi pour l'instant... en tout cas tu verrais ta tête ! »

Et Rose repartit dans un énorme fou rire, se roulant par terre comme un chien avec des puces.  
Admirable comparaison.  
Les anglais n'étaient vraiment pas normaux.


End file.
